Love In The Form Of Metamorphmagus!
by Kimaru-Merlin
Summary: Summer after Harry's fifth year. All I'll say for now, is that Harry is taught some stuff to no longer have any visions, and in the process, falls in love. HarryTonks


Love in the Form of Humor and Metamorphmagus

Kimaru-Merlin

The Start of a New Love

Harry Potter was alone and cold. He was sitting in his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive and he was still morning the loss of his Godfather, Sirius Black. He had died by falling through a veil in the Department of Mystries. He knew that it wasn't his fault deep down, but couldn't help but blame his self a bit.

It was with a shock that he noticed that a tabby cat with the markings of what appeared to be glasses sitting in the tree across from his window moewing towards him. He quickly realized that it was likely MoGonagall and he opened the window for her to jump through which she did almost instantly.

"Mr. Potter! You look a mess! Haven't the muggles been feeding you!?"squealed Professor MoGonagall looking lividly at Harry.

"Yes, I'm just not feeling that well is all."muttered Harry moving over to take a seat at his 'desk'.

"I take it you've been having more dreams then?"asked Professor MoGonagall with a frown.

"Yes."Harry barely wispered.

"Alright, then I guess I'll have to do it anyway."said Professor MoGonagall mainly sounding like she was speaking to herself.

"Do what?"asked Harry looking at his Professor.

"I figured out a way for you to escape these 'visions'."said Professor MoGonagall. "And from what Remus has told me your father was a natural at the Animangus transformations."

"Yeah, he was a stag."said Harry with his first smile in weeks. "Wait! You mean you're going to teach me to become a Animangus!?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Sometimes I wonder why you are the leading member of your year."said Professor MoGonagall with a rare smile.

"I figured Hermione was!"said Harry looking very shocked.

"She is mainly, but from what I could gather from your OWL examinors you showed a more free minded concept of magic. Unlike what Ms. Granger may think not all magic can come from a book."said Professor MoGonagall.

"You heard about what I did last year then!?"asked Harry looking shocked.

"Yes and I must admit it shocked a lot of the Professors, it will even made a certin Potions Master faint."said Professor MoGonagall with a grin.

"Who told you?"asked Harry narrowing his eyes.

"That would be Ms. Weasley. She was the only one present was she not?"asked Professor MoGonagall.

"True, but I didn't think she saw the charm."said Harry rembering the event in extreme detail.

Flash Back!!!

"What am I doing wrong Harry?"asked Ginny looking very mad.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure you're thinking of a happy enough thought?"asked Harry.

"I don't know!"said Ginny before she fell in the chair behind her.

"Here watch me."said Harry preparing to cast his Patronmus Charm once again, but this time he came up with a new idea and gathered every thought he accosiated with anything happy and prepared to cast.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"bellowed Harry before a sudden rush of a golden wolf, bear-like dog and stag came roaring out of his wand and literally destroyed the bogart Dementor he had had Ginny release for him.

He then watched as the Dementor exploted in a blast of black flames before a small scream emintaed from the remains and nothing was left, but his three patronums who were all jumping around the room like three children having a field day before with a final flash of golden white they all disappered and he was left in the Room of Requirments alone with Ginny once again.

End Flash Back!!!

"I know, all she was able to tell us was that she saw three golden shapes come out of your wand before she heard something like a scream and another blast of golden light."said Professor MoGonagall with a smirk.

"Yeah."said Harry.

"Can I ask how you did it?"asked Professor MoGonagall.

"I just gathered everyone of the thoughts I assouiated with a 'happy' thought and casted the charm."said Harry with a sigh.

"That explains why no one has been able to recreate it."said Professor MoGonagall before she pulled out a bottle of some type of potion. "Now, drink this and we'll start your training."

Harry took a quick look at the potion and then drank it all in one swift movement. He was shocked when he saw three figures appear infront of him sort of like a moving three-d picture. He was even more shocked when he heard a gasp from Professor MoGonagall. He quickly turned back to the animals infront of him.

The first was a snow lepard that had sproated wings and was flying around. The second was a small owl that kept flying around the third's head. The last and third animal was a giant black wolf-like dog that when it opened its mouth let off a sound that shuck the windows and caused the other two animals to land back down at once. The one simalirty in all three animals was that they were all black or had a small black lighting shaped mark above the right eye.

"Y-You've go-got th-three forms!!!"squealed Professor MoGonagall with an ear to ear grin. "Plus, they are all magical! A snow lepard with wings, a black owl and a Hellhound!!!"

"What's a Hellhound?"asked Harry.

"They were the only race of animal that the Dementors ever feared. The problem is that they were driven into extiction because they were seen as a Darker animal than even the Treseals. I and a few of the Professors think that if anything they were a blessing, I now have a better idea of how you were able to kill that bogart Dementor."said Professor MoGonagall.

"How will I learn to transform?"asked Harry.

"Alas, that is a problem. Harry since you have three forms and they all happen to be magical you will have to figure it out on your own. I have a few letters here from some people you may want to read the one from Albus now since it has a very good explanitation of something in it for you."said Professor MoGonagall.

"So, do I have to metadiate or something to release my forms?"asked Harry casuing Professor MoGonagall to grin like mad.

"You definally are becoming more like your mother every day."said Professor MoGonagall with an even bigger grin. "That is indeed what you will need to do."

"Ok. So, whatelse is left?"asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I was supost to tell you that Tonks will becoming by tomorrow to take you shoping and other things that only she can apparently think of."said Professor MoGonagall with a smirk.

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you later Professor."said Harry as she handed him the letters she had for him before she transformed back into her tabby cat and jumped back out the window. He quickly picked out the letter from Professor Dumbledore and opened it up.

_Harry,_

_Hello. Now I know we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms at the end of last term, but I do hope you can forgive a old man for his mistakes. The first of many things I have to explain to you is that you are now allowed to do magic outside of school. After Minster Fudge was thrown out of office Authur Weasley was nomiated and then elected the new Minster of Magic. He agreed with me that you will be needing the pratice for school and other things. Second, I would like to congrulate you on being welcomed back onto the Quidditch team, but after his superbe performance at the Quidditch final last year Mr. Weasley has been asked to become the new captain. The last thing I wish to tell you is that I am sending Tonks to live at Mrs. Figg's house and that she will most likely want you to go over there to train for the remainder of the summer. I hate to tell you this, but as we are having to find a new Headquaters for the Order we will not be able to allow you to come away from your Aunt and Uncle's house this summer. I hope you have an enjoyable summer Harry and hope to talk with you later on in the summer. _

_Good bye for now,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Oh well, guess that I'll still be able to see Tonks."said Harry to himself before he turned back to his bed and got ready to start his medatation.

He started out by clearing his mind and then tried feeling out for his owl form. He suddenly felt as though he was flying. When he opened his eyes he was still sitting on his bed, but he was a night black owl with a small white lighting bolt shaped scar. He quickly flew over to the window and out of it enjoying how it felt to fly like this. He felt more free then even when he was on his Firebolt. He quickly did a couple of flips before he flew over and landed on the roof of Mrs. Figg's house and was shocked to see a grinning Tonks and tabby cat.

"I see he's better than even you thought huh Professor!?"asked the grinning Tonks looking towards the tabby cat. He quickly flew down and landed on Tonks' shoulder and nibbled on her ear causing her to laugh and pet him.

"I think I'll leave you two alone."said Professor MoGonagall as she transformed back and walked into the house before Harry landed on the ground and transformed back into his human form also.

"Why'd you come here this summer anyway Tonks?"asked Harry as she took a seat next to him on the grass.

"I mainly just wanted some time off before I headed to Hogwarts. I'm going to be teaching Defense this year. Plus, I thought I'd get to know you better. Sirius said you could use some fun and spice in your life."said Tonks with a grin before she saw his face and noticed he had tears running down his face as he faught back the sobs. She instantly took him into her arms, which would have been ok if she hadn't been wearing a very thin low-cut white tee shirt which she didn't rember.

"I just miss him."said Harry as he started to sob, but then stopped as he noticed where his face was on Tonks' body causing him to react in a way he hadn't thought would ever happen with him. "Um, Tonks can you let me go? NOW!"he asked before she noticed where she had his face and instantly let him go both of them blushing like mad.

"Was that really so bad?"asked Tonks after about twenty mintues of stunned sclince.

"N-no."muttered Harry barely autible before he blushed like crazy and Tonks fell over backwards.

"Wh-What?"asked Tonks when she had set back up.

"I said it wasn't that bad."said Harry still blushing. "Can we try something?"he asked feeling his Gryffindor bravery coming back to him.

"Depends what it is."said Tonks as Harry moved closer to her and they each kissed each other at the same time.

"Was that alright?"asked Harry after they seprated still looking into the others eyes.

"Yes."wisper Tonks before she grabbed and squeased his hand and he squeased hers' back.

"Are you two together now or not?"came the voice of Remus Lupin from the backdoor before they turned to see him grinning at them.

"I guess."said Harry with a smirk looking Tonks in the eyes.

"Good, now you can both stop moping around all the time. I know you're upset over Sirius, both of you are and now you can grive together."said Remus with a grin.

"We are smart enough to figure that out Remus."said Tonks sounding serious.

"I know, but it's some times it's hurious to watch you."said Remus before he was hit with two curses, a boggy-bat from Harry and a jelly legs from Tonks.

"So, feel like going to a dance club tonight Harry?"asked Tonks with a grin.

"Um........I don't dance."said Harry while looking at the ground before Tonks brought his face up to hers and gave him a quick kiss.

"Then I'll teach you!"said Tonks with a grin.

"I'd take her up on those dance lessons Harry. She may be a clutz, but she's still the best when it comes to teaching people to dance."said Remus before he was hit with another two hexes.

"I think it might have been a bad idea to let you use magic outside of school."said Professor MoGonagall as she walked out of the house laughing and wearing a grin.

"No, Remus just needs to learn to shut his trap!"snapped Tonks.

"I'll try to learn that."said Remus as he stood back up.

"Good, now where are we going?"asked Harry with a grin as he looked to Tonks.

"A small muggle dance place about two miles away from here. I'm driving!"said Tonks before she started to pull him towards the front of the house at a run.


End file.
